punchtimeexplosionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL
Punch Time Explosion XL is the consle version of Punch Time Explosion. It is avalable on Wii, Ps3 and Xbox 360. Characters & Shows Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) Flapjack (The Marvalous Misadventures of Flapjack) Captain K'nuckles (The Marvalous Misadventures of Flapjack) Numbuh One (The Codename Kids Next Door) Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Father (The Codename Kids Next Door) Vilgax (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Bonus Characters Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Scotsman (Samurai Jack) Him (The Powerpuff Girls) Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) Toiletnator (The Codename Kids Next Door) Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Young Ben (Ben 10) Aku (Samurai Jack) Bosses Ultimate Kevin Sticky Beard Mojo Jojo's Powercore (this is an inanimate object that's only defense is Mojo Jojo) Aku's normal form and Dragon form General Skarr's Helecopter Annoncer's TV Remote Levels Stages Chowder -Mung Daal's Kitchen Rooftop/ Mung Daal's Kitchen -The Streets of Marzapan -Mount. Fondoom (consle only) Ben 10 -Bellwood Rooftops/ Null Void -Primus Flapjack -Stormalong Harbor/ Wrecked Ship -Bubbie's Mouth -Candied Island (consle only) Kids Next Door -KND Sector V (5) Treehouse Control Room -KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop -KND Moon Base (consle only) Powerpuff Girls -Townsville Rooftops -Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room Foster's Home -Foster's Main Hall -Foster's Mansion Rooms -Best Friends Room (Bloo's, Eduardo's, Wilt and Coco's room) (consle only) Dexter's Lab -Capsule Hangar -Dexter's Laboratory Core -Mandark's Laboratory (console only) The Grim Adventures -Toadblatt's School of Sorcary -Graveyard -Underworld Samurai Jack -Samurai Dojo -Burning Village -Futuristic Highway Final Boss -TV Remote's Lair Training -CN Training Room (no items appear) Options When you choose a profile it will have these options. Main Screen -Story Mode -Battle Mode -Options -Vault -Store Story Mode -Level Select -New Game -Continue Game -Difficalty Ajust Option -Co op Mode Selection (depending on how many controllers are active) Battle Mode -Standard Mode -Custom Mode -PTE Mode -Drones Mode -Arcade Mode -Training Mode -Difficalty Ajust Vault Options -Records -Stats -Cheats -Bios (unlockable through arcade mode) Cheats Access The Cheat Screen from options menu . Unlock Shop Prices Characters- 1200pts for Kevin, Him, Scotsman, Toiletnator and Hoss Delgado. 1500pts for Johnny Bravo, Young Ben and Aku. Stages- 300pts each Costumes- 500 pts Cartoon Clips 250pts Assist Characters #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - Console Only #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Mung Daal (Chowder)- Console Only #Major Glory (Dexter's Labratory) - Console Only #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) #Valhallen (Deexter's Labratory) #General Skarr (Billy and Mandy) #Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) - 3DS Version #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Console Only #Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (Flapjack) #Panini (Chowder)- Console Only #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Sticky Beard (Codename: Kids Next Door) - Boss Synergy Attacks